Connectors are typically manually connected to cables, such as coaxial cables or RF cables. This involves repetitive motion by a worker by first stripping the cable and placing a ferrule over the stripped end of the cable. A connector is then placed onto the cable and the ferrule pushed up over top of the cable into or onto the connector. The ferrule can then be crimped to secure the ferrule onto the cable.
There are many deficiencies to manually installing connectors onto a cable such as a coaxial cable or RF cable. One major deficiency is repetitive motion by a worker which may cause fatigue and result in improperly connected connectors. For example, most cables have a metal braid within the outer sheath of the cable. When manually placing the connector onto the cable, this braid can many times be damaged or pushed back too far. This will result in improper shielding and could cause negative effects especially when using high frequency cables.
Another deficiency is not achieving proper contact depth. When attaching a connector to a cable the conductor or center part of the cable must be properly positioned on the center part or contact portion of the connector. When the conductor is properly positioned or seated onto the connector at the proper depth, proper contact depth has been achieved. Improper contact depth is caused through manual installation of connectors onto cables. Although some connectors include features that will indicate when proper contact depth is achieved, these features are usually inadequate and do not work well. Also the use of these features can be time consuming.
When creating cables such as coaxial cables with connectors, it is important to keep the cables uniform so that uniform results can be obtained. However, during manual installation and because of fatigue which may be introduced through manual installation, the cables may not be uniformly manufactured. Thus, the installation could also become very time consuming. Accordingly, a way to install connectors and to crimp ferrules onto the cable that will provide uniform consistent results giving proper contact depth and efficient processing time is desired.